Our Lady
by chiba kaosan
Summary: A poem about the guys and my own character: inspired by Tori Yuki Ichimura


A/N: There is a few cuss words but if Disney can get away with it and still  
claim a G rating then it shouldn't matter right, what ever it's PG for  
safety measures.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing; except Eris. ^_^  
Kaos: This is my first fic. Yay, yay, hurrah!!!!!! I'm a newbe, a fanfic-  
baby if you will. So don't expect much.  
~*~~01~~02~~03~~04~~05~~*~ | "//-_-\" | ?^_^`- | //_- | ?^_^? | ?-_-  
¸  
  
"Though I walk through the valley of Death"  
"I shall not be afraid"  
"For I am the God of Death!"  
I yelled as I clutched my braid  
  
"I may run and hide, but I'll never tell a lie!"  
I laughed and my comrades smirked  
"The Shinigami cannot die!"  
But then my braid was jerked  
  
I spun on my heel and the others turned  
what was it that we should see?  
Someone for whom our love burned  
Standing as beautiful as can be.  
  
"Though I walk through a world of impermanence  
"I shall feel no sorrow, or compassion  
"For I am Chaos incarnate."  
She replied, daring our opposition  
  
"I never run and hide, and I'll lie if I must!"  
She grinned, eyes gleaming with strife  
"For the Destroyer will never bite the dust"  
Then she drew her scythe  
  
Her face going solemn  
With her mind on the mission  
She moved towards the metal Golem  
Her eyes filling with a vision  
  
The knowledge in that dark gaze  
Reminding us of our heartless souls  
Our minds and thoughts a damned maze  
So twisted that we barely notice our goals  
  
With black hearts we head for war  
Few have answered to the call of arms  
Blooded hands as our weapons roar  
We rebel against those who harm  
  
The hope that it would not last  
We fought the battle, defeat we defied  
Now we can bid farewell to our past  
The fate of the world has been defined  
  
We stood upon a bloody, battlefield fit for hell  
"We have completed our destiny! We have won the war"  
Our angel yelled, as her bloody form fell.  
We ran to her side, fearing the enemy had evened the score.  
  
"So, this is where the fates intend to draw the thread."  
She smiles, laughs, and speaks as her eyes slowly dim  
"I didn't think it'd be this short before they cut my life's shred"  
"Eris, please stop talking like that, you'll be fine, don't be so grim"  
  
Was my small blonde companion's plea  
The rest of my companions started tending her gashes  
I didn't move to help, every one I love ends up dying you see  
But, I found my way to her side; her face was covered in ashes  
  
She smiled at us as we finished with the binding  
"Hey guys I know I haven't been real nice"  
She smirked, while each breath was hard finding  
"I haven't been with you long, yet fate has thrown the dice"  
  
"You bakas fell in love, while I stood and looked on"  
She coughed, and protested when we tried to quite her  
"I stayed away, and found my soul was all but gone"  
"I watched and saw who each of you were"  
  
"The bake who could tell no lie, no matter how hard he tried"  
"That happy-go-lucky guy, with that long chestnut braid"  
"With the sad spirit he always hides, who lost so many, and claims he'll  
never die"  
"Who I hold so dear, that even in my heart he'll never fade"  
  
"His lover the perfect solider, with the messy dark hair"  
"Who like me, thought he'd never love another"  
"The hollow heart, in that unbreakable body, who doesn't care"  
"A strong warrior like no other"  
  
"The black hared raven, who always tries to protect the weak"  
"With those obsidian eyes, filled with the honor of which you rave"  
"Always looking to Nataku for the approval that you seek"  
"So filled with pride, still looking for the peace your soul craves"  
  
"The silent, watchful, solider, with the uni'banged hair"  
"The warrior with no name, and no family to claim"  
"Your blonde hared, blue eyed koi, with skin so fare"  
"Your lives no longer bound to this warriors game"  
  
"I fought to the last, to make a place where your battles would end"  
"I staked my life and soul for the peace and innocence of yours"  
"Now from the heavens shell your lives I fend"  
"Never looked back, never lost my goal, always opening new doors."  
  
"My loves, my brothers through war"  
"We are family, the war is what brought us together, "  
"But it will not keep us apart, now we'll long for nothing more"  
  
She drew her last breath, her eyes never clouded, and even in death she was  
a mystery  
  
A beauty that had caught our hearts, an angel that had mended our broken  
souls.  
  
With the heart and pride of a warrior, she fought to her last, and died for  
a peace she would never embrace.  
  
But forever married to her grave. 


End file.
